Their Life
by Wings of Writing
Summary: This story is a Neville Ginny fic that takes place after Hogwarts. Ginny may be tad OOC. Rating may change to T depends on how the story goes from here. Just so you know Neville is the Herbology teacher and Ginny teaches charms now.
1. The Starting of a Family

A/N: Sorry this is so short I will have the second chapter up soon to compensate then I am about halfway done with the third chapter. RR, flames accepted.

Ginny Weasley-Longbottom walked along the halls of her house, it was the middle of the night and she couldn't sleep. There was something big weighing on her mind, something she'd yet to tell her husband Neville, something that had would change their lives. So here she was walking the halls as she had done many nights the past few weeks. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ginny jumped a mile high and whirled around, standing there looking guilty was her husband Neville.

"Oh Neville you scared me," she said.

"Sorry, it just I have noticed that lately you have been getting up in the middle of the night and wandering through the house. I thought maybe something was wrong."

"Neville nothing is wrong, it's just I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, Gin?" Neville asked worriedly. He didn't like his wife to worry herself sick and that seemed to be the direction she was heading.

"Nothing of importance," she said avoiding his eyes. Neville knew she was lying yet he didn't want to confront; though he also knew that if he let her have her way she would never tell him.

"Ginny dear your lying, I can see it your eyes." He said deciding it was better to know the truth than not know at all, and considering how it was bothering Ginny it was something that would affect both of them.

"Oh Neville it is important very important, in fact it will change—change..." she stopped

"Change what Gin?"

"o-our l-lives," Ginny was now crying she was so scared.

"Ginny what's wrong? You can tell me," Neville was really worried his wife never cried, never.

"I h-have t-t-o-o t-tell you," she sobbed.

"Just tell me you will feel better"

"But—I am scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that you'll hate me dis-disown me."

"Why would I do that, Gin?"

"B-Because I-I'm pr-pr…" she stopped again sobbing.

"Pregnant?" Ginny nodded and looked down. Neville was processing the news and then it hit him, he was going to be a father! Ecstatic he turned to his wife, Ginny was still looking down depressed. Neville stepped quickly toward her; gently tilting up her head he kissed her gently yet passionately. Ginny was shocked that instead of rejecting her he was kissing her. (A/N: I know very common just go with it.) Midway through the kiss she started kissing him back with as just as much passion. They broke apart both smilingly and their lips slightly swollen.

"Yes I'm pregnant," Ginny said quite a bit calmer.

"Ginny that's not something to be ashamed of, that's great!"

"Really, Neville?"

"Yes, Gin, yes."

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. The Birth

Chapter 2

Months had passed since Ginny told Neville she was pregnant, in fact almost nine months had passed. Everyday brought them closer to the birth of their child which meant each day Ginny got crankier and angrier with Neville and the world.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM YOU GET UP HERE NOW!" Ginny yelled down the stairs of their suite at Hogwarts, where they worked.

"Coming dear," Neville said calmly he was quite used to her griping and yelling. It was after all the ninth month of her pregnancy.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET UP HERE IMMEDIATELY I THINK MY WATER HAS BROKEN!" At this Neville rushed up the stairs he apparated them to St. Mungo's, where they were immediately admitted to the Maternity Ward. They were in there for hours before Ginny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Ginny was exhausted but they still had to decide on a name.

"Neville what should we name her?" Ginny asked holding her baby girl in her arms.

"I don't know, Gin." He said looking at his daughter as she opened her eyes for the first time. "Oh look dear she's got your eyes." Sure enough she did, they were the traditional Weasley bright blue except it looked like she would have Neville's hair.

"I know what we should name her."

"What?"

"Makaylee Lily, I think that name suits her; with the step in mixing to families we mix to names," Ginny said obviously quoting a saying she had heard before, something that had stuck in her heart. (A/N: I don't know what that quote is it came from the top of my head, it was something I felt like putting in. So ignore it if you want.)

"Makaylee, Kay for short. I love it so she is Makaylee Lily Longbottom. Should we introduce her to the family?"

"Actually just invite Ron and Hermione in first. I promised him long ago that I would let him and his wife see my first child before anyone else except my husband." Neville went to fetch Hermione and Ron; he was soon back with them in tow.

"Ron this is Maykaylee, your niece." Ginny said handing over her daughter to Hermione.

"She such a beauty, she looks like Victoria when she was born, doesn't she Ronald?" Hermione said looking at her husband almost threateningly.(Victoria is from my other fic Half a Dozen… to read it you have to go to she does, Ginny she so beautiful I bet she is going to be just like her mother."

"Thanks, Ron and Hermione."

"Neville I think she's going to look like you, she already has your hair coloring and nose, but those eyes are purely Weasley."

"You are right 'Mione she is definitely going to look like Neville," Ron said stepping to stand next to his wife. "Should I bring in Mom and Dad, so they can see their newest grandchild?"

"Yes please do."

Ron and Hermione left and soon Arthur and Molly Weasley entered their faces bright. As they walked in they saw Neville standing smiling holding a small bundle as Ginny rested a smile on her face. "Can we see our granddaughter" Molly whispered to Neville as it seemed Ginny had fallen asleep. Neville handed them his daughter and turned to look at his wife, her turned back around when he heard a gasp of astonishment.


	3. Kay is Off to Hogwarts

Chapter 3

"What is something wrong?" Neville asked.

"No, it's not that," said a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley, "it is just that well look for your self" They handed Maykaylee to him and Neville to gasped. This awoke Ginny who immediately started worrying.

"Is something wrong with my daughter?" she asked practically yelling it. Neville handed Kay over to Ginny and there on her forehead was a star that looked like it would be there for life. Ginny was amazed what was this birthmark? Why was it there? Had it been there before? _Did her daughter have some special destiny?_

Years had passed since Kay's birth and a year after she was born along came there son Michael Jason. It was now Kay's first year of Hogwarts and both Neville and Ginny were worried because since the day of her birth that birthmark had meant something they just couldn't figure it out. They both remembered how Harry's years in Hogwarts had passed but they also knew how well his life had turned out. Harry was know married to Luna and they had three children Jason (named after Michael), Jaylin, and his little girl Jordan they were triplets and two years younger than Michael.

"Gin we shouldn't worry," Neville said, "I mean, Ron and Hermione's children will be there they will keep an eye on her."

"I know Neville, it's just that birthmark it has to mean something and I want to know what."

"Ginny don't worry she will be fine, really. So let's go help her get ready she has to leave tomorrow after all." Neville said before turning and heading upstairs. After Kay's birth Neville and Ginny had stopped working at Hogwarts and found jobs in the Ministry, jobs that were not dangerous yet paid well. They both had come to love their new jobs Neville working in the Improper Use of Magic department and Ginny in the S.P.E.W. department under Hermione. Ginny then followed Neville up the stairs and to her daughter's room.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing in her I told you I didn't want help that I could manage on my own!" Kay exclaimed as they entered her room.

"Kay its just you know that you have that star birthmark, well we think it means something. I mean look at how your Uncle Harry's stay at Hogwarts, he never had a normal year. It's just Kay we are worried we don't want you facing unnecessary risk. We would feel a whole lot better if we knew what your birthmark meant," Ginny said in a worried motherly tone.

"Mom, it's find I mean are there any dark wizards around? I'll be fine and besides my cousins will be there to protect me, I'll be fine really" Kay said kindly looking straight at her mother. "Now please let me pack in peace I'll be down soon."

"Gin come on dear," Neville said leading his wife down the stairs of there house. Neville took Ginny into the kitchen and made her a strong cup of tea and sat down next to her grabbing her hand in his own.

"Gin it will be okay if you want you could get your job at Hogwarts back, Minerva said that we were always welcome to take them back." Neville said gently massaging Ginny's hand.

"No Neville I can't do that, Kay would hate me. No I will just have to deal with it, she'll be fine won't she Neville?" Ginny said on the verge of tears.

"Gin of course she will, she can take care of herself, she proved that and Amber will be there and you know how responsible she is, though her brothers and sisters act like Fred and George."

"Oh, Neville your right, its just that… well…" she cut off they both knew what the problem was she didn't need to voice it.

"Gin stop worrying its not going to do you or Kay any good at all," Neville said moving to hold his wife in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"MOM, DAD I'M READY AND IT'S TIME TO GO COME ON." Kay yelled down the stairs. As she said this Mike came down the stairs carrying Kay's truck, he was followed by Kay.

Soon the four of them flooed to Kings Cross just in time to catch the Hogwarts Express. Kay boarded the train and waved she was of to Hogwarts. Ginny had tears streaming down her face, Neville seeing this wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders allowing her to cry into his chest. After the train had pulled away Neville, Ginny, and Mike flooed back to their house.

"Ginny, dear, it will be okay Victoria will keep her promise, I don't know about the rest but Victoria will so don't worry," Neville said before sweeping Ginny up into a passionate kiss.

A/N: Let's just say guess what happens later that night. Well yeah this is the third chapter next chapter, you find out what house Kay's in and something else.


	4. Letters

Chapter 4

_Dear Mum,_

_How are things going at home? School is great, I was sorted into Gryffindor and I already made a new friend. Her name is Kaitlin Creevey; she said her dad knew you in when you were in Hogwarts, Colin Creevey. How's Dad? I hope he's doing alright; he seemed a bit pale when I left. _

_Mum, I hope you still aren't worried nothing strange has happened, with Uncle Harry strange things happened right away. Mum guess who now teaches Charms class? It's an old year mates of Dad's, Seamus Finnigan, he sends his regards. And says something that he thought Dad didn't have it in him. Whatever that means. _

_Love,_

_Kay_

"Neville, dear, come here Kay wrote us a letter." Ginny yelled barely able to restrain her laughter at what her daughter wrote.

"Coming love." When Neville reached her she hand him the letter and sat there watching him read it. When he was done Neville looked up the goofiest look on his face. "Seamus Finnigan is Charms professor, never would have expected that. I think I'll owl him about that comment."

"Love what did he mean by never thought he had it in you?" Ginny asked looking curiously at her husband.

"Well basically everyone in our dorm even Ron knew I wanted to propose to you, but I couldn't work up the courage. Say basically he's saying he's amazed that I proposed to you and married you."

"Oh" Neville walked upstairs while Ginny wrote a letter back to her daughter, she read over it when she was finished.

_Dear Kay, _

_I'm glad that you made a friend. I remember Colin, he had the strangest obsession with Harry. Does Kaitlin love to take pictures? Colin was never found without his camera. He was amusing, I even dated him for a little while but he just was annoying. _

_Good that nothing strange has happened, it might just be weirdness, but be careful Kay. Your Daddy's little girl. _

_Tell Seamus that we say hi and hope he enjoys working at Hogwarts. By the way honey be good in all your classes. Don't miss behave and if the gamekeeper is still Hagrid befriend him, he'll protect you. _

_I have something to tell you that I haven't told your father yet. You're going to have another younger sibling soon._

_Love _

_Mom_

_p.s. I love you and miss you_

_A/N:Sorry its so short but I have major writer's block when it comes with what to do. Next Chapter you'll see Seamus's reply to Neville's letter and Gin will tell Neville. I not sure when it will be up because I am having issues._


End file.
